bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame X Unleashed
Madame X Unleashed is the two-part premiere of Bikini Rangers Madame X. This episode features the introduction of the Morph X technology as well as debuts of the Red (Red Marciano), Blue (Blue Ferragamo), and Yellow (Yellow Dior) Madame X Rangers. Synopsis The Rangers must fight off an evil sentient Master Squad team on taking over the source of all Ranger power, the Madame Grid itself. Plot Part 1 Steve Koppler is working as a part-time security guard in the Kougami Art Museum in Rome, but he is unknowingly drugged by thieve posing as fellow security guards. While in the middle of robbing the artifact chamber blind, a mass of coins form into an arm that breaks a seal on a mysterious sarcophagus releasing The Master Squad. However, the Master Squad escape, and overpower the squad, while security guard in jail and locked. Later in the day, Eva Longoria listen to some spanish music and The Boss said turn the music off and she turn radio off. Mike Westchester, Officer Waldo and Scott Kingston announced that celebrity panel in city tonight and Eva Longoria is not happy and she's leave. Later that day, Eva Longoria walking to park and she speak to strange black circle and she said hello, However black circle glow and Eva into the black circle and never return. Later in the sewer, the Master Squad welcomes adult flim star Vicki Chase, everyone is happy and talk about 3000-year slumber from Rome, Italy to attack humans and feed off of their desires, but Vicki Chase said to Master Zedd said A mystery celebrity panel in city tonight he's agreed. Meanwhille at buliding, Mike Westchester meet Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski and Gigi Gorgeous. All happy see everybody, Denise Richards, the reporter welcome celebrities and she said, all girls invited to celebrity panel tonight and the three celebrities are ready. Later in forest, Master Zedd sitting chair Vicki Chase said "three celebrities going to this panel tonight!" and she smile. Later this evening, The gang setup to tonight's panel Denise Richards is super excited and Gigi Gorgeous said you're be a host of panel and everybody agrees. However, Jazzi Mele and rest the Master Squad sneak the people already prepared for tonight's panel Jazzi use the phone watch and contact both Master Zedd and Vicki Chase to plans to kipnap Denise Richards. At the panel, Denise Richards induce Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski and Gigi Gorgeous walk into panel and The Masked Singer's Nicole Scherzinger walk into panel as well. The four celebrities speaks to audiences to asked questions, but someone turn the outside switch light off and people scream few seconds someone turn the outside switch light back on it's The Master Squad and kidnap Denise Richards, Master Zedd induce to audiences and celebrities and Officer Waldo call the real police. However The Master Squad and Denise Richards is gone. Later in the panel The Boss send co-workers and four celebrities went home and Jennifer Lopez said Let's find Denise Richards and her celebrities agreed. Part 2 At the sewer, Denise Richards said hello, hello and the Master Squad welcomes her in the sewer room and Master Zedd bigger plains to Denise Richards turns into evil Vicki Chase said you see Denise scared. Later this morning at panel the two Police Officers search Denise Richards, The Boss said she kidnap last night, Officer Waldo failed to stop the Master Squad. However, Policeman agreed The boss and co-workers find Denise Richards of pay fines and the two Police Officers walks away. The Boss said we find her within 24 hours then Officer Waldo look a table and Scott Kingston said "do not touch" and he walks away. At the outside cafe, Jennifer Lopez and her celebrities talks how to save Denise Richards and big plan to stop the Master Squad, Emily Ratajkowski and Nicole Scherzinger agreed. However the two Police Officers walks by to say hello to celebrities. Policeman said if find Denise Richards by today get $5,000 reward to catched Master Zedd and his Master squad Nicole Scherzinger said that's great 2 two Police Officers walks away. Gigi Gorgeous said that's closed call and Jlo said we looked the monsters. Back at sewer, The Master Squad already prepared for her makeover, Vicki Chase and Master Zedd put Denise Richards on bed and she turn the light and Master Zedd said dude and dudettes it's time to makeover and Vicki hold the gas mask and Denise said noooo. Meanwhille at the park, four celebrities searching the clues and found strange soda machine. Jlo looked the silver X coin and pickup and she said you're thristy all said yes. She put silver X coin and soda machine shaking and four celebrities in the machine. The space wrap Emily said we're going? Jennifer said i don't know. The four celebrities drop into the inside soda machine and it's Madame Grid. Emily said who are we and Eva walks by and she said Who are you doing at my house? She's look four celebrities Eva it's Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski, Gigi Gorgeous and Nicole Scherzinger and she's happy to see us. Durinig inside the Madame Grid, Eva tells the four celebrities When coin-based homunculi known as the Master Squad awaken after their 3000-year slumber from Rome, Italy to attack humans and feed off of their desires, Eva Longoria gives first three Celebrities a Madame Cellphone Changer to become first 3 Madame X Rangers. Eva tells Nicole Scherzinger not ready yet and She tells four celebrities dismissed and walks away. Back at sewer, The Master Squad is ready Denise Richards will become Denise Mantis to destory the city and Vicki Chase agreed. Master Zedd so proud Vicki to makeover Denise. At the City, Denise Mantis planed to destory the city and people screams then Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski, Gigi Gorgeous and Nicole Scherzinger talk each other and then people scream and two police officers said put your hands up, Denise Mantis push two police officers away, and then Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski, Gigi Gorgeous and Nicole Scherzinger heard her voice it's Denise Richards, However she sweap the four celebrities onto the sidewalk. Eva Longoria call Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski and Gigi Gorgeous to morph into Madame X Rangers and three celebrities said "Madame X Unleashed!" then whe white glow appear three celebrities and Denise Mantis were electric shocker, Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski and Gigi Gorgeous become first three Madame X Rangers. The 3 Madame X Rangers fights footsoldiers named Spadex, then Denise Mantis but her voice almost normal. The 3 Madame X Rangers look Denise Mantis slowly back to full normal and she layed the ground. Meanwhille Jennifer Lopez, Emily Ratajkowski, Gigi Gorgeous and Nicole Scherzinger walks into the hill and Denise Richards woke up. All said Denise, Denise and Jlo said Denise are you okay? Denise said I'm fine and you saved my life. Everybody happy to see her back to full normal and 2 Police Officer came back and the Policeman said Denise are you okay and safe and sound and thank you four celebrities to save Denise Richards safety and Jlo and her celebrities went back to Madame Grid. Later at sewer, The Master Squad failed everything and their celebrities, However Vicki Chase and other said Who is Madame X Rangers to Master Zedd. Jazzi Mele and Vicki agreed. Master Zedd tells Rocky Punchman we bigger plans to stop the rangers once for all and he's evil laugh ans smiled. Character Cast *Jennifer Lopez - Red Marciano *Emily Ratajkowski - Blue Ferragamo *Gigi Gorgeous - Yellow Dior *Nicole Scherzinger *Lisa Snowdon (credit only) *Eva Longoria *Denise Richards *Vicki Chase Minor Character Cast *Scott Kingston *Officer Waldo *Mike Westchester *The Boss *Master Zedd *Denise Mantis *Jazzi Mele *Rocky Punchman *Faulz Gaza *Spadex (Footsoldiers) Notes *This is the first episode to be released under Sunbeam Capital Management and Univision Commucations, Inc.'s Fusion Media Partners, and is, therefore, the first episode of the Fusion Era. This is also the first episode to use the PeckFusion Television logo. *This is the first episode to be shown at night changes from 3am on Tuesday to 3am on Saturday. *This episode uses no Zyuohger footage. See Also *Medals, Underwear, and the Mysterious Arm - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. (story) *Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. (Red Marciano debut) *Drenched, the Past, and the Scorching Combo - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. (Yellow Dior debut) *Memories, Love, and the Marine Combo - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. (Blue Ferragamo debut) *Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. (Master Squad's Costume) *Ep. 10: The Most Dangerous Game - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. (Master Zedd's Costume) Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Madame X Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Season Premieres